1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a backlight module control circuit, and more particularly to a backlight module control circuit for a multi-lamp display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display panel such as a plasma display panel or a liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes more and more popular nowadays. Although with the advances of processing technique, the size of the flat display panel is enlarged to satisfy the consumers. In terms of operation principle, a basic operation principle of the plasma display panel makes use of voltage to control gas molecules, so as to activate fluorescent material to produce chemical reaction to present various colors. Moreover, the light source of the LCD is provided by a backlight module configured inside the display. The backlight module includes a light emitting device, which is commonly made up by lamps. The number of the lamps varies in accordance with the size of the display device.
For wide screen display device, the number of the lamps can be up to eight, twelve or more lamps. A conventional method uses a control circuit to control on/off operations and brightness of the lamps. However, a main drawback of the conventional control circuit is that when any one of the lamp is out of order, all of the other lamps are closed, so as to stop the display device.